Bittersweet Love
by horoscope123
Summary: Aomine gets to taste the bitterness that Kise experience when he was waiting for him. My first lemon! .


"Can you stop being so fuckingpossessive?!" Aomine yelled, because of Kise, he is unable to meet up with his friends, unable to have his own personal space and not having some time alone. Every time he wants to hang out with his friends, Kise had to ask so many freaking questions.

'Who are you going out with?', 'where are you going?', 'What time will you be back?' and he calls every 10 minutes to check up on him. If Kise hears anyone's voice in the background, he will accuse Aomine of cheating. Aomine had been barely putting up with Kise's attitude and he finally can't take it anymore which ended up with his current enraged state.

Kise just stood there and stared at the pissed off Aomine. He simply nodded dazedly, not knowing what and how to answer his upset lover.

Getting Kise's affirmation, Aomine stormed out of their apartment and headed to the club that he had agreed to meet his friends.

Kise was still shell-shocked from Aomine's outburst, he couldn't but feel hurt. He was insecure, Aomine is a very attractive and charming man and Kise was afraid that Aomine would cheat on him or would get tired of him one day. In order to prevent either scenario, Kise would bug Aomine about his whereabouts, who is he with and call him every 10 minutes to check on him. He gets jealous and suspicious whenever he hears a woman or a man's voice in the background.

He knew he was being unreasonable and selfish but he can't help it. He didn't know that his behavior was so bad that Aomine couldn't take it anymore.

_He probably hates me now._ Kise thought, dejectedly. The very incident he was trying to avoid happened, possibly much faster because of him.

Kise felt a burning sensation behind his eyes and before he knows it, he had tears running down his cheeks. He walked trudged into the bedroom to see the bed that he and Aomine slept and made love on. The thought of Aomine not ever wanting to make love to him again caused more tears to roll down his already damp cheeks and he took his pillow and extra blanket to the guest room, most likely, becoming his room.

**-Meanwhile, on Aomine's side-**

Aomine is having the time of his life; he was finally enjoying his friends' company without being disturbed by his clingy boyfriend. However, he was getting worried as he did not receive any calls from Kise for almost 2 hours which was surprising. Aomine had thought that Kise would not last for half an hour, not calling him. Not only did he not receive Kise's calls, Kise did not even sent a message to him.

_Maybe he finally thought through things and changed his mindset, _Aomine thought hopefully.

When the party started to break up, Aomine also got up to leave. He was fortunate that he had high tolerance for alcohol if not he wouldn't be able to walk all the way home, not wanting to waste money on taxi.

Aomine was thrown out of balance when Kise did not rush towards him to embrace and kiss him.

_Weird, Ryouta would normally come out to greet him by now_. Aomine thought, frowning in confusion.

"Ryouta?" Aomine called out. He was met with silence, not the sound that he was expecting.

Aomine went to their bedroom to see their bed was missing Kise's pillow.

_He can't have._

Aomine rushed to the guest room to have his suspicion confirmed, Kise was sleeping in the guest room. He couldn't understand why Kise would be sleeping in the guest room and not with him and the alcohol was starting to take effect, interfering with his thinking.

Aomine shook his head in bewilderment and went to their bathroom to take a shower and climbed into bed.

_I can do the thinking tomorrow, _was Aomine's last thought before he was being pulled into a deep sleep.

**-Next Morning-**

Aomine rolled over and flung his arm out, expecting it to hit a warm body but instead, hit empty air. He sat up in surprise and instantly regretted his decision as his head threatened to split into half from the hangover. After the pain expelled slightly, he opened his eyes and look around, the bed was empty but the nightstand had some pills and a cup of water.

Aomine smiled, knowing that it was his little lover that had placed it there. He waited for a few minutes for the medicine to work and got out of bed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He was taken aback when he came out of the bathroom to see the apartment empty, no sign of his lover. He groaned, remembering that he had yelled at Kise and no doubt hurting his feelings in the process.

He regretted that he had shouted at Kise and not talked to him nicely, his heart clenched painfully as he imagined the face that Kise would be sporting on his adorable face.

Aomine started to curse himself. Yes, he was tired of Kise's selfish ways but Kise did not deserve the way that he had treated him. Now, Aomine is feeling the remorse of causing his love pain.

He just hoped that Kise would forgive him.

**-Later in the evening-**

Kise is dreading to go home, not wanting to face Aomine and most likely seeing the hatred in his beautiful navy blue eyes. So he did the unexpected, he accepted his colleagues' invitation to a drinking party. He knew he was being a coward but he wasn't ready to face Aomine.

Even though he had wanted to join the drinking party but he was not going to get drunk as he really did not want a massive headache in the morning. Besides, he was not here to get drunk, he is here just to buy time. So when the time came to go, he stood up slowly and walked home with a heavy heart.

On the other hand, Aomine is getting anxious and worried. Kise is usually home by 6.30pm but it was already 10.30pm and there is still no sign of Kise coming home. He had called Kise multiple of times and he did not pick up a single time. He now knew Kise's feelings when he was the one at home waiting for him to come home.

He never knew that waiting for a person could be so bitter and vowed to never let Kise feel this way ever again. Aomine was still pacing around the house and dragging his hand over his hair in his anxiety when he heard the lock clicked and the door unlocking. He immediately stopped pacing and looked expectantly at the door.

He was shocked to see a flushed Kise coming into the door and smelt the unmistakable scent of alcohol wafting to him from Kise. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to Kise, the smell of alcohol getting stronger.

"Where have you been?" Aomine asked.

Kise looked up in surprise to see Aomine in the living room with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, looking upset.

"I went to a drinking party," Kise said, not meeting Aomine's eyes.

Kise's lack of eye contact did not go unnoticed by Aomine but he decided to ignore it.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone? I called you numerous times," Aomine questioned.

"Eh?" Kise looked surprised and checked his phone to see that he had 20 missed calls from Aomine. "Sorry, I did not hear my phone ring over the music."

Aomine looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded his head. "Go and take a shower then we have a talk."

Kise nodded and walked into the bedroom where the bathroom is located.

_This is it; he is going to ask for a break up. _Kise thought as he stepped into the shower.

Aomine had noticed that Kise did not meet his eyes throughout the conversation. He sighed and waited for Kise to come out of the bathroom.

When he did, Aomine could not help but noticed to water dripping down Kise's creamy white neck and Aomine want nothing but to follow the water trail with his tongue down Kise's neck.

Kise, not knowing Aomine sudden fixation with the water dripping down his body walked over to the sofa and settled down next to Aomine, leaving some space between them.

Aomine was unhappy that Kise was leaving space between them when Kise had always been the one that wanted skin contact whenever possible.

Aomine cleared his throat, wanting to end the talk faster so that they can have a hot, passionate make up sex.

"Ryouta," Aomine called softly, "sorry for saying those harsh words last night."

Saying that Kise was surprise is an understatement, for a few moments, he could only seat there and stared wide eyed at Aomine who sighed and pulled Kise onto his lap.

The action successfully brought Kise out of his shock. "I thought… I thought you hated me… and… and wanted to break… break up with me," Kise said, burying his face into the crook of Aomine's shoulders and sobbed.

Aomine was startled as Kise started sobbing into his shoulders. He tightened his arms around Kise's waist and pressed his lips on his sobbing lover's temples. "You idiot, how can I break up with you? You mean the world to me, if I break up with you, what would I be left with?" Aomine said gruffly, embarrassed that he was 'forced' to say such mushy words but it was for _his_ Kise so it's fine.

Kise lifted up his head and looked into his lover's blue eyes and saw the sincerity and love in them. He nuzzled his boyfriend's neck and whispered, "I love you, Daiki."

Aomine was happy to hear Kise's confession, "Love you too, Ryouta."

Kise blushed and shivered as Aomine's soft lips were pressing lightly on his sensitive ears.

Aomine's smile turned predatory as he noticed Kise's shiver. "Now that we are done talking, let's make up for lost time, shall we? I missed you in my arms, Ryouta."

Another shiver ran through Kise as his name was said in Aomine's husky voice. Kise's blushed deepened.

Aomine can't wait to start devouring _his_ little lover in his arms; he carried Kise in a bridal style into the bedroom and threw Kise onto the bed, climbing onto him.

Aomine smashed his lips onto Kise's soft lips and took advantage of the chance to thrust his tongue into Kise hot and wet cavern when Kise gasped in surprise.

The two tongues started a duel for dominance which Aomine won easily. Aomine swallowed any moan that escaped Kise sweet mouth and had to separate when both of them needed oxygen. Both of them were panting heavily but Aomine took this chance to start attacking Kise creamy neck, leaving small red marks behind.

Kise's hand tangled into Aomine's short blue hair and moaned at Aomine's administrations. He felt Aomine started moving down and he only noticed that Aomine had taken off his shirt when the devious tongue started lapping on his nipples.

"Dai… Daiki! Mmmph!" Kise tried to cover his moans with his unengaged hand.

"Don't. I want to hear all the sweet sounds from your mouth." Aomine growled softly as he removed Kise's hand from his mouth.

Aomine covered Kise's sweet mouth with his and started kissing him with vigor. His hands did not idle, one was playing with Kise's nipples and the other continued to travel south to Kise's hardened erection.

Aomine cupped Kise's hard-on and rubbed it, causing Kise to break away from the kiss to let out a loud moan of pleasure and his hips started to buck up to get more friction.

"Dai… Daiki… Can't… Ahh! ... More!" Kise moaned out, thrashing his head, the hand in Aomine's hair gripped tighter and Kise lifted his hips up to get more friction.

Aomine grinned at the sight of his aroused lover begging and felt his pants get tighter. He obliged his lover's demand and pulled his boxers down to see Kise's weeping dick. Aomine pulled down the boxer completely and opened his mouth to take in Kise's dick.

Kise screamed in pleasure as he felt Aomine's hot and wet cavern surround his cock and started whimpering.

"Daiki! Ahhh!"

Aomine felt his own erection hardened more in the confines of his pants and paused in his actions to remove the confines of his clothes.

Kise whimpered as the heat left his dick suddenly and he opened his glazed eyes to see his lover's exposed skin.

Aomine's muscles rippled in his every movement and Kise felt his gaze glued to Aomine's impressive package. Kise found himself swallowing thickly at the sight of his lover's massive erection even though he seen and felt his lover's big dick inside him.

Aomine smirked as he noticed his lover eyeing his dick like a candy. "Like what you see, sweetheart?" Aomine asked with his lust-filled voice.

Kise felt himself blushing and tried to cover his face with his hands but Aomine is having none of that. He removed Kise's hands and kissed Kise's bruised lips.

While Kise is distracted by the kiss, Aomine moved his hand to Kise's puckered entrance and rubbed against it.

Kise whimpered into the kiss and bucked his hips, trying to get Aomine's fingers into him to fill the emptiness he's feeling.

Aomine broke the kiss and grinned down at a very aroused Kise. "Be patient, my love, we can't have you in pain can we?" Aomine asked as he placed his three fingers into his mouth, sucking and coating them in saliva.

Placing a peck on Kise's lips, Aomine started to push one of his fingers into Kise's tight entrance. As soon as Kise got used to the feeling of having one of his fingers in him, he started to push the other two in.

Aomine paused for a moment before thrusting and scissoring his fingers in Kise's tight hole, searching for the pleasure spot that will bring stars to Kise's eyes.

When Kise screamed in pleasure as Aomine hit a particular spot, Aomine knew that he had found it. He continued to thrust into that spot, earning loud yet sweet moans from Kise's mouth.

"Daiki… Ahhh… More! I want you!" Kise pleaded, his chocolate brown eyes begging Aomine.

Aomine growled at the look that Kise is giving him and decide to give in to the demand as he wanted Kise _now._

Aomine started to enter Kise slowly, both hands pinning Kise's hips into the bed.

Kise whimpered at the feeling of being stretched by Aomine's big, thick erection. He wanted to move but he was pinned down by Aomine's hands.

"Daiki! Please! Faster!"

Aomine's control snapped as those words came out of Kise's mouth. He snapped his hips forward and burying his dick to the hilt. He allowed Kise to adjust for a moment before pounding Kise's tight ass into the mattress.

Kise cried out in delight and pleasure as Aomine hit his prostrate straight on in the first thrust.

Aomine savored the feeling of Kise's tight heat around his dick as he thrust faster into Kise, knowing that Kise was going to climax soon.

"Daiki… I… Ah! Can't… Cumming!" As Kise warned Aomine, white streams were spurting all over Kise's stomach.

Aomine felt Kise's passage milking him of his seed and thrust a few more times before releasing into Kise.

Aomine fell beside Kise, careful not to crush him with his weight as both come down from their climaxes, panting hard.

"Love you, Daiki," Kise mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.

"Love you too, Ryouta," Aomine pressed his lips onto Kise's forehead before following Kise in a deep sleep.

_**FIN! **_

* * *

**My first time writing lemon, hopefully isn't that bad. Sorry for any grammatical and language errors! . All reviews and favourites are greatly appreciated! :) **


End file.
